


Forgiveness at Christmas

by Nazlando



Series: Overwatch at Christmas [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: It is Christmas Day and McCree needs more of Hanzo in his life
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Overwatch at Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580068
Kudos: 29





	Forgiveness at Christmas

Jesse couldn't take in the excitement of Christmas Day too well, the noises moans and downright filthy noises that he had heard the night before we still in his mind. Most of Gibraltar base was convened in the mess hall for the Christmas lunch being served, about half of the normal amount of recruits were there, some had been able to visit family but those that had stayed there had their family visit them at the base. Those such as McCree who had no blood family to speak of just enjoyed the excitement of close colleagues and generally enjoyed the chance to have some time to focus on relaxing over the holiday season. 

Jesse had cooled off from the morning wake up call in the shower, he was determined not to jack it in the shower so he just turned the shower onto cold and tried to concentrate on other things. Genji had not helped matters, he was a little confused as to what to mention to Henzo if anything. Hanzo probably would take the news ok, being that last night was clearly a free for all and Jesse had no control over his actions while he was asleep with Genji’s skilled tongue wrapped around his sensitive appendenge. Yes, Jesse would just mention it to him at some point today. Hanzo had agreed to have a meal with Jesse in the evening and this would be a good time to clear the air. Jesse hoped that after this conversation he could have a generally nice meal and conversation going with Hanzo and maybe even some more sex come the closing of the day.

The day should have been perfect, but fate had other ideas.

Jesse couldn’t find Hanzo during all of the festivities before lunch, he wanted to enjoy everything that was thrown for the recruits together with Hanzo after such a fantastic night together. Even lunch was Hanzo free. Jesse was starting to worry that Hanzo had gone back to Japan a day early without saying goodbye. Was it awkward now after what happened yesterday? Perhaps Hanzo was more shy than he initially seemed about the whole affair? Every thought was going through Jesse’s mind and once Christmas lunch and afternoon games and enjoyment started he settled on the idea that Hanzo must have had to leave early with no warning.

After coming to this conclusion Jesse felt a little blue, he had felt so happy the night before slipping off to the land of nod wrapped around the beautiful and devastating archer. After some attempt at joining in the afternoon frivolities it was clear that trying to force a smile wasn’t working well, so he retired to his room before the evening buffet began, Jesse wasn’t hungry.

Alone in his room, he sat on his bed reminiscing about the previous night, the feel of Gabe and Hanzo was overwhelming. Gabe and Jack kept it mostly normal in the festivities earlier that day, there was the odd smile from Jack and wink from Jack but this was clearly going to be a secret kept to those involved.

It wasn’t long before all these memories were starting to make Jesse feel very horny, he particularly liked re-living the moments where Hanzo submitted completely to Jesse and admitted how he felt, it was beautiful and having those strong yet dainty ankles pushing his back therefore pushing Jesse further into him was a mind blowing thought.

Jesse had his hand firmly wrapped around his cock, if he was not going to see Hanzo for a while he would have to make his own fun, he wanted to try and be as exclusive as possible to Hanzo and the less said about Genji’s willingness to be a substitute the better.

He pushed his trousers and underpants down and off and stretched out onto the bedspread, taking a firm grip of his member, he began to stroke himself up and down, slowly at first but once the rhythm took him and the memories of being inside Hanzo were starting to flood back the rhythm sped up, his noises were becoming carnal and loud. His motions were starting to stutter, it was becoming overwhelming for Jesse to keep going, until suddenly another hand that was not his own wrapped around his own fingers that were sliding up and down his cock. The motions were stopped by this other firm hold that this other hand had taken of his cock and hand and Jesse’s eyes flew open. Hanzo in all his topless glory was squatting between Jesse’s legs looking pleased as punch grinning from ear to ear at the discovery of Jesse in such a desperate state.

Jesse was almost crying with the sudden nature of his orgasm being stopped before climax and his brain was very frazzled, he wasn’t making much sense when he looked at Hanzo and tried to speak.

‘Hanzo…. wha...what the...fuuuck...oh… my god’. Jesse managed to get out while panting.

‘Did you forget our arrangement McCree?’ Hanzo asked through his grin while looking up at the very desperate Jesse.

‘No I.. I thought...well I didn’t see you all morning and thought...oh my god Han...I thought you’d left on urgent business.’ Hanzo was starting to slowly twist his hand around Jesse’s cock and Jesse’s brain was starting to turn to mush again. 

‘You did not think to ask anyone did you? I told everyone I wasn’t too big on Christmas frivoloties and decided to skip out and do some training instead before our meal this evening. I went into the mess hall and everyone said you had gone to your quarters. I don’t know how you think cowboy, you just jumped to that random conclusion on your own. I would make sure out of all people if I left I would let you know if I was called off site.’

‘I’m sorry I really am...do you want to….go to dinner now?’ Jesse was clearly struggling to make sentences work.

‘Yes, but first it looks like you need a hand.’ Jesse squeaked slightly when Hanzo said this and nodded in a very uncontrolled manner.

Hanzo let go of Jesse’s member and stood up, his shirt was already on the floor and he unbuttoned his trousers and underpants to join them in a split second before he was back on the bed between Jesse’s legs.

‘Take your shirt off McCree and take your hand off of yourself, you are mine now.’ Jesse took his hand off his cock quickly and whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor over Hanzo’s shoulder.

‘I’m all yours sweetheart, do as you wish.’

‘Oh I will Jesse McCree, you were so good to me last night I will return the favour.’

Hanzo was torturing Jesse with his words and his body, Hanzo really was a piece of art and not touching that art in some way was not an option for McCree so he sat up and placed his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders while Hanzo placed his hands back around Jesse’s member.

While he steadily gained momentum and Jesse was starting to feel the build up of the fading orgasm come back Hanzo expertly raised himself onto his knees, reached around behind himself and started teasing his own rim, he’d been able to cover his fingers in some lube just a short while before while stripping and this was now allowing him to push two figures expertly up to the knuckle inside himself. Due to last night and the hard way Jesse used his body definitely helped with allowing the third figure entry too.

Jesse was clearly enjoying Hanzo’s ministrations on him and Hanzo was getting much pleasure from both the noises coming out of Jesse and what he was doing to himself. It was all clearly beginning to be too much for both of them, Hanzo took his figures out from himself and shuffled forward on his knees holding himself up above Jesse’s member. With the cock still in hand Jesse watched as Hanzo lowered himself onto Jesse and impaled himself on Jesse’s cock. Everything about this scene was perfect for Jesse, watching Hanzo’s expressions as he was letting himself down onto Jesse and watching Hanzo’s engorged cock twitch clearly lovely the feeling of having Jesse inside him.

‘Oh my...fucking God, Hanzo, I’m not gonna last long.’

‘You don’t have to last long just let me finish too is all I ask.’

‘I’ll really try sweetheart, but you do things to me, you really do, I was only thinking about you earlier I nearly shot my load, this is gonna be damn near impossible...ahhh’ Jesse was cut off when Hanzo push that last part of Jesse into him and now he was full to the brim and Jesse could no longer talk, Hanzo liked McCree like this a lot.

Hanzo started moving soon after he had gotten used to the feeling of being fully seated onto the cowboy, he started slowly but soon moved like his life depended on it. As he realised quickly that Jesse was true to his word and the cowboy would not last long he made sure that every downward motion counted and hit his prostate. Jesse’s cock was medium length but fairly wide and able to hit Hanzo very well just where he wanted when he slammed down. On some of the motions Hanzo would rise up so high Jesse would be almost completely out of him before Hanzo fell swiftly back impaling onto Jesse very hard and making himself and Jesse scream.

It was all too much and Jesse was almost there, he felt he needed to warn Hanzo in some way but words weren’t really forming, they came out as an animalistic wail that Hanzo could tell would only come out of the man as a warning sign before a brutal orgasm. Sure enough Hanzo was correct to read this sound as such and only after a couple more downward motions did Jesse grab Hanzo tightly around his shoulders and cry out his name while holding their bodies still as his climax flew up into Hanzo. This was an amazing feeling for Hanzo too who orgasmed himself not long after hearing McCree’s roar of pleasure and feeling his spend inside.

They both fell down in a sticky mess into each others arms, the momentous pleasure had shocked both of them and they had trouble breathing. Hanzo recovered first and slipped off of McCree to get a towel from the en-suite to clean Jesse and himself off with. Once this was down he led beside Jesse who was still panting a great deal from the whole ordeal.

‘You still up for some dinner McCree or was that all too much for you to contemplate going outside for food?’ Hanzo asked.

‘Oh….my God, we need to...have an actual date...even if it kills me.’ Jesse panted out.

‘Ok but I think it might kill you at this rate, but I’ll trust you’ll be ok in a few minutes.’ Hanzo wasn’t convinced but trusted that Jesse did have pretty good stamina whilst on the job so this shouldn’t be the end of the night.

‘Merry Christmas McCree, I probably shouldn’t say this so soon, but I hope we’ll see lots more of each other starting now...I’ve become...very fond of you.’

‘Oh my God Hanzo, you make me blush.’ 

At this Jesse stretched his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and gave him the sweetest kiss, a little too chaste for what they had just done but perhaps fitting for now they felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!!


End file.
